


Pretty

by Goodonesgo



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, chris evans smut, honestly, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodonesgo/pseuds/Goodonesgo
Summary: Inspired by: Pretty by The Weeknd also the Partition music video by Beyonce.Warning: NASTY. PURE SMUT. A lot of cursing. Squirting. A little more on the rough side.
Relationships: Chris Evans & Original Female Character, Chris Evans & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> YES, YOU WANTED A NEW SANDCASTLE CHAPTER, it’s coming. I wanted to drop another chapter but I needed to slide back into that and wanted to practice a little because I’m busy and I missed writing smut. SO HERE YOU GO. This is for all the freaks ;) Sorry for any errors, I’m rusty. This is posted on AO3 and my tumbl. As someone with a ”too much gene” is this too much?
> 
> Also I suggest listen to "Pretty" by The Weeknd when you read this.

It has been weeks since you’ve last seen Chris. Normally you thrive in long distance relationships. You loved having your own space and thought it was romantic to surprise each other often. It kept the relationship fresh despite being together for five years. Both you and Chris worked in industries the required the both of you to travel for work and be apart sometimes. Despite living together and making time to spend together. Sometimes Chris would be gone for months and after a month or so he’d fly you out to visit. Even though you both tried to make the relationship work and it did. You both couldn’t get passed one thing.

_Sex._

When Chris and you would live together, sex everyday was a given. Unless someone was truly exhausted or wanted to take a couple days break. Both of your sex drives soared in each other’s presence and even with the freaky FaceTimes and texts… those couldn’t replace the real thing. You missed that frequency, you lusted over the idea of your bodies colliding again. You wanted to feel his hand run through your hair and grip it. You wanted to feel the pressure of your back against the wall or your face pushed up against the mirror. Or the feeling of your bare skin grazing the carpet or him ever so lightly gripping your neck. You were daydreaming about being reunited with Chris again. You’d send him little naughty texts messages here and there. You knew exactly what you were doing, you wanted to get him all rattle up so that way he’d pounce on and oh how you missed that too. You wanted to put on a show for him. There were plenty of times, one of you came home from a trip and rushed into the bedroom. You wanted to play with him a little more. So you sent careful instructions for him.

_Pull into the driveway, keep the car headlights on. I’ll let Dodger out to greet you, cause he misses you like crazy but when you’re done, get back into the car and wait._

These instructions puzzled him. You loved to put on a show and give him a little surprise when he’d come back from a trip. The hours leading up to Chris’s arrival you did your hair, planned a truly devious outfit. A jaw dropping savage x fenty lingerie set, faux fur jacket and easy to slip off heals that killed your feet. You only wore them for small amounts of time, for an event, a picture, and even a wedding which was a mistake by the way. You imagined how you’d look with the headlights beaming on your marvelous attire. Your phone went off, you wondered if Chris had any questions or thoughts about your instructions as they were a little too vague.

**As long as you know that when I land you’re mine.**

Whenever Chris came home from a trip, he’d be exhausted but that never stopped him from letting his hands roam over your body. You shook your head trying to stop yourself from daydreaming again. It was time, you can hear the car pull into the drive way and you felt yourself flush in excitement. First you let Dodger greet Chris, he was incredibly excited to see him after a while but you had taken him for a hike earlier that day and hoped he’d be tired right after an exciting hello. You whistled for Dodger to come back inside and threw a dog bone into the living room which he raced after. When you looked in the drive way, the headlights shined brightly on to the house and you watched Chris get back into the car, giving it a couple seconds before you came out. You walked slowly trying not to trip in the on the pavement, standing at a distance in front of the beaming lights. You could barely make out Chris’s face. You smile his way as you slowly unbuttoned your faux fur coat, letting one side slowly slip down your arm doing your best pose for him. You give him quick twirl and a flirty grin. Chris doesn’t waste his time, he shuts off the car and struts out of it, fixated on your body. He takes a deep breath and grins. “ _Is this for me?_ ”

You bite your bottom lip and nod. “You look so pretty baby.” He reaches out to you, pulling you from behind your neck into a deep kiss. When he pulls away his eyes run up and down your body and you leaned in to say, “ _Wouldn’t I look so pretty with your cock in my mouth?_ ”

A deep growl emerges from within in him. He scoops you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, nibbling on his ear and kissing his neck. He pushes past doors and swiftly down the hallway to the master bedroom. He tosses you on to the bed recklessly. “Come here,” he said with his hand motioning his fingers towards him. You crawled to him, kicking your shoes on to the floor. You knew what to do, you rubbed his hard cock through his jeans as they were a barrier blocking it from springing loose. He groans from your touch, you start to undo his belt and undo his jeans, barely pulling them down when his cock sprung loose inches away from your face, dripping with pre-cum. God, you needed him.

You look up at Chris eagerly, giving his tip a little peck before licking it, giving it a taste. Swirling your tongue around the head you could see Chris’s body tense up, he runs his hand down the back of your head. You move towards the base letting your tongue and open lips wet his cock before taking him in. He takes a deep breath guiding your head. You slowly let his cock travel down your throat before slowly letting him out. You use both go your hands to message his cock up and down as you sucked on his head. You can hear Chris breathing loudly above you. Trying his best not to cum in your mouth. You pick up the pace knowing that it’ll frustrate him a little. His hand on your head grips your hair and slowly pulls you off of him. “Tsk, tsk. You _knew_ what you were doing,” he says with a grin shaking his head, he reaches down your ass and spanks you not once but twice. You moaned as it stung and he pushed you down on the bed, climbing over you. He grips your chin as he kisses you, letting his tongue message yours before moving to your neck. His hand furiously messaging one breast to the other and the other hand unlatched the expensive lace bra you were wearing. His lips move from tit to the other sucking and playing with them as you sort of pushed him on his shoulders to move lower. “Impatient huh?”

“Tell me how many times have you played with yourself since our last face time?” He was referring to a week ago when you two FaceTimed and you both made a pack after to not orgasm till you saw each other. “…None,” you say feeling defeated. You wanted his tongue down there so bad already. “Are you lying?” He asks seriously, slowly moving down your body, he widen your thighs, slowly kissing from your knee inward. “No,” You shoot him a pleading look and he recognized your desperation. Chris wanted to play tonight, he loved watching you beg, scream, plead and cry while having full control over you. He loved when you were a fucking mess and he fantasized about having this moment with you after spending weeks apart. “How badly do you want me to eat this pretty pussy?”

Your mouth dropped, “ _Chris!_ ” you whined like a spoiled brat. You wanted him so badly, his mouth, his cock, his hands but he was moving a slow as a snail. He chuckled at torturing you a little. “Don’t worry baby, I’m going to give you what you need.”

He pushed the fabric of your panties away from your lips, taking a moment to admire his ability to make you wet. You were glistening, dripping nectar and you watched him anticipating your needs being met. “Fuck you look so good baby,” he says in a half groan before diving in. He licks your clit before giving it a suck and you squeeze your eyes tight finally feeling some pleasure. He rested his fingers on your slit, gathering some wetness before stroking your clit in small circles. You bit your bottom lip trying to suppress your moans. He gathered more of your juices between his fingers before pushing them into you. Your eyes open quickly glancing downwards to him as you sat up on your elbows. You watched as he flicked your clit with his tongue over and over again while he finger fucked you. His eyes would close sometimes, enjoying the sounds of your quick breaths and moans and then dart to your face to watch you. Your hand finds its way to his hair, giving it a little grip as you began bucking forward a little. Ready to cum any moment now. It only drives him to give you what you want. He works harder to make you cum, using his arm to keep you steady on the bed. “ _Oh my god_ ,’ when you cum, the one standing elbow gives out, your hands reach for the duvet under you, gripping them as you become a crying mess of screams and curses. A panting hot mess, you close your eyes in bliss as you could hear Chris get up and the wrestling of his remaining clothes. He stands right by your head and couldn’t help but want his cock in your mouth. You got up like an eager slut. Wrapping your hand around his cock, playing with his head in your mouth. His eyes close as he sighs before bending down to caress your ass and slap it, “Baby turn around.”

You smile to yourself, bending over in your favorite position, laying with the side of your head on the mattress, flashing a smile up at your man. He bends over, giving your pussy a look again as he pulled your panties down and off of you. He groans at the thought of just fucking you, he takes his cock in his hand coating it with your juices as he traced the tip up and down your folds before pushing the head in. Your mouth falls open with a quiet moan. Chris watched you, he loved watching what he could do to you. “You miss me baby?”

“You miss me fucking you?” He slams his hips forward, pushing his full length inside of you with ease since you were practically dripping wet. He starts to thrust in out of your pussy, grabbing a hold of both your hips to keep him study as he pushed into your body. You grip the sheets as you whimpered at his ball slapping fast pace. “Yes, fuck me!”

A animalistic growl slips from his lips as he reached down to the back of your head pushing it into the mattress, his left leg arched up, planting his foot onto the bed frame trying to hit your pussy harder from a different angle. You felt like blacking out, you were a whimpering wreck, you could feel your pussy overflow. “ _Oh god, you’re fucking squeezing my cock._ ” Chris pulls you up by your neck, holding you in place as his other hand found your clit, he began rubbing frantically, your hand holds on to the wrist holding your neck and your other hand on his other wrist. Your head falls back on his shoulder, he’s fucking you mercifully. “You’re gonna make me fucking wet the bed.”

You could feel yourself combust. You came around him, your pussy pulsing, trying to push him out but he held on tight and slowly began fucking you through it. You feel your thighs become wet, the duvet underneath you become wet from you and the front of Chris’s thighs soaked with your juices. “You’re such a dirty little slut.” He pulls out of you, flipping you over, practically pulling you towards the corner at the end of the bed to get away from your mess. He leans down to kiss your lips, you wrap your legs around his waist as he inserts himself into you again, his energy was relentless, he thrusted in and out of you at the perfect pace. His hands wander up to your breast, massaging them. You knew he was close. “ _You gonna take my cum?_ ” You don’t respond distracted by cock sliding in and out of you violently. After hearing no response he leans down gripping your neck, fucking you harder, forcing you to respond. “ **Yes fuck!** ” He becomes sloppy trying to fulfill his needs it almost drowns out your screaming. Chris throws his head back, coating your walls with his cum, pumping until he was empty, resting inside you. When he pulls out of you, you see his cock coated in your nectar and his cum. It turned you on even after fucking. “Fuck baby,’ Chris chuckled watching your drip. “You trying to kill me with that outfit? We better get cleaned up.”

You smirk to yourself. “I don’t think I can move.” Chris’s smile widens and he picks you up off the bed, giving your ass as another slap before carrying you into the bathroom. “Hmm, funny, even after my flight and that, I don’t think I’m that tired.” Your mind wanders as you start the shower, it’s going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me at https://irrelevantlol.tumblr.com/ I will hopefully put up a post on why I've been MIA.


End file.
